snakesleglessreptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
ENCYCLOPÆDIA BRITANNICA Cobra SNAKE
WRITTEN BY: ' *The Editors of Encyclopaedia Britannica See Article History Cobra, any of various species of highly venomous snakes, most of which expand the neck ribs to form a hood. While the hood is characteristic of cobras, not all of them are closely related. Cobras are found from southern Africa through southern Asia to islands of Southeast Asia. Throughout their range, different species are favourites of snake charmers, who frighten them into assuming the upreared defense posture. The snake sways in response to the movement and perhaps also to the music of the charmer, who knows how to avoid the relatively slow strike and who may have removed the snake’s fangs. The short fangs at the front of the mouth have an enclosed groove, which delivers the venom. Cobra venom generally contains neurotoxins active against the nervous system of prey primarily small vertebrates and other snakes. Bites, particularly from larger species, can be fatal depending on the amount of venom injected. Neurotoxins affect breathing, and although antivenin is effective, it must be administered soon after the bite. Thousands of deaths occur each year in South and Southeast Asia. The world’s largest venomous snake is the king cobra, or hamadryad ('Ophiophagus hannah). Found predominantly in forests from India through Southeast Asia to the Philippines and Indonesia, it preys chiefly on other snakes. Maximum confirmed length is 5.6 metres (18 feet), but most do not exceed 3.6 metres (12 feet). King cobras guard a nest of 20 to 40 eggs, which are laid in a mound of leaves gathered by the female. The guarding parent will strike if a predator or a person approaches too closely. Not all cobras are egg layers. The Indian cobra (or Indian spectacled cobra, Naja naja) was formerly considered a single species with much the same distribution as the king cobra. Recently, however, biologists have discovered that nearly a dozen species exist in Asia, some being venom spitters and others not. They vary both in size (most ranging between 1.25 and 1.75 metres) and in the toxicity of their venom. Spitters propel venom through the fangs by muscular contraction of the venom ducts and by forcing air out of the single lung. In Africa there are also spitting and nonspitting cobras, but the African cobras are not related to the Asian cobras, nor are they related to each other. The ringhals, or spitting cobra (Hemachatus haemachatus), of southern Africa and the [https://www.britannica.com/animal/black-necked-cobra black-necked cobra] (Naja nigricollis), a small form widely distributed in Africa, are spitters. Venom is accurately directed at the victim’s eyes at distances of more than two metres and may cause temporary, or even permanent, blindness unless promptly washed away. The Egyptian cobra (N. haje)—probably the asp of antiquity is a dark, narrow-hooded species, about two metres long, that ranges over much of Africa and eastward to Arabia. Its usual prey consists of toads and birds. In equatorial Africa there are tree cobras (genus Pseudohaje), which, along with the mambas, are the only arboreal members of the family'' Elapidae. '''Gallery Cobra Slide-Show:' ' Cape-cobra.jpg Indian-cobra.jpg King-cobra-world-snake.jpg King-cobra.jpg Head-region-neck-cobra-Indian-spectacled.jpg Cobra.jpg Mozambique-spitting-cobra-species-one-snakes-country.jpg Cobra-posture.jpg Cape-cobra (1).jpg Skulls-snakes.jpg '